


A Monument Of What We Stand For

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas OTP Challenge, Coffee, Fluff, Humour, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow, Snowman, Winter, building a snowman, stupid jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to build a snowman in front of his and Sam's house. The traditional concept seems too mainstream though so the idea is to build something which truly represents what the residents are into.<br/>It's a good thing that Sam's love is really unconditional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monument Of What We Stand For

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8 Making a snowman

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Gabriel's voice was harmonious as he sung sweetly right into Sam's ear.  
"Whaaat?" Sam yawned, making an effort to lift his eyelids.  
Gabriel was bending over him with a mischievous smile and Sam got lost in his whiskey-coloured eyes for a while, his brain working on the lowest gear at such an early hour. The next thing he noticed was a pleasant scent.  
"Pumpkin coffee?" he frowned.  
A hot, vapouring cup appeared in front of him as Gabriel grinned.  
"For you." he added.  
"Gabe, it's already December. There's..." Sam took a quick look at the trees through the window. "snow everywhere."  
"And?" Gabriel raised his brows.  
"And it's no longer a season for pumpkin coffee..." Sam uttered grumpily for the sake of stubbornness itself, his stomach definitely having a less negative attitude towards the brew.  
Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You love it, sasquatch, so quit complaining and drink the damned thing. We have a snowman to build."

Sam took a sip, marvelling at the rich taste. He loved it, Gabriel was right, that little smartass.  
"What snowman?" he asked after a short while of contemplation.  
"The one we're gonna have in front of our house." Gabriel narrowed his eyes, smiling smugly.  
"It's obviously not going to be a regular snowman, is it?" Sam looked at him from above his cup, blinking innocently.  
"Na-ah." Gabriel was radiating with joyful anticipation. "You know me..."  
"I know you." Sam confirmed and sighed theatrically. "That's why I'm sometimes afraid of your ideas."  
"Oh, come on, Sammy!" Gabriel produced an offended grimace. "Have I ever had a single bad idea?"  
"Actually..." Sam begun, placing the cup safely on the nightstand.  
"No, no, no, [that one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2740664) does not count!" Gabriel protested. "I had no idea those panties could colour..."  
"Oh, shut up already!" Sam pulled him closer, silencing him with an abrupt kiss and Gabriel melted into his arms, slowly crawling onto the bed.

"We should make this snowman before those sleepyheads of our brothers wake up..." Gabriel muttered, running his fingers through Sam's locks.  
"Let's be real, we have three hours." Sam pointed out, winking. "That snowman of yours can wait."  
"I wouldn't say now that it can." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.  
"What? Why?" Sam frowned, his hands wandering down along Gabriel's sides.  
"You'll understand when you see the plan." Gabriel kissed Sam slowly, pushing his ass against Sam's hands.  
"Now I am really terrified..." Sam chuckled happily.  
"Then let me fuck the fear out of you." Gabriel grinned, looking at him seductively from beneath his eyelashes.  
"Sounds only fair." a classical 'not bad' expression appeared on Sam's face.

It was immediately wiped away by a deep, passionate kiss.

***

"It is very immature of us, you know?" Sam huffed, rolling a big ball of snow.  
"And that's why this project is so beautiful." Gabriel whirled around cheerfully, his cap crooked, cheeks red and scarf in a mess.  
"You are crazy." Sam shook his head, smirking.  
"But you love me anyway." Gabriel sent him a kiss.  
"I do. God help me, I do." Sam exhaled heavily and instantly got hit in the face with a snowball.  
"You are a jerk, Sam Winchester." Gabriel pouted.  
"Yes. Your jerk, to be precise." Sam shook his head to remove the snow. "Come here." he spread his arms.

For a short moment Gabriel pretended he was offended before he slowly walked towards Sam and fell into his embrace.  
"My jerk." he agreed and Sam grinned as their cold lips met.

***

Dean woke up to a strange recurring sound. He grunted grumpily and rubbed his eyes before opening them and looking at Castiel sweetly sprawled by his side. He grinned goofily. What an awesome night they had... Dean's ears were burning at the very thought of what they did. He shook his head sharply before the visions overwhelmed him and then he took a look around to get hold of himself and the reality.

Ah yes, they were in Sam's and Gabriel's new home for Christmas. Dean had to admit the place was pretty cool and cozy.  
What was the sound that woke him up though?  
He shivered, only thinking about getting out of the warm bed but the silent thuds resounded in the room again and they were all coming from the direction of the window. Someone must have been throwing something at it to wake Dean up.

Dean covered himself with a robe he wisely had left by the bed and put on the slippers before he approached the window and opened the curtains.  
Obviously the brightness of the world had to blind him.  
A moment had passed before his eyes adjusted enough to let him see what was happening outside. And the sight was totally worth the pain.  
He spotted his brother and Gabriel standing below on the front yard and grinning to him. Right behind them was... a gigantic penis erected from snow.

That particular facepalm really hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are very much appreciated :D  
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
